


Because He Said So

by Graypevyne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Harry Potter, Aromantic Neville Longbottom, Asexual Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Death Eaters are Not A Thing, Fluff, Good Dumbledore, Harry/Neville but queerplatonic, Hogwarts, I'm lazy, Light Magic, Maybe angst, Mentor Dumbledore, Multi, Neville just wants friends, No war, Not Beta Read, Pagan Holidays, Paganism, Secret Pureblood Society, bc I'm weak for that trope, but that's just Draco, dark wizards, hopefully some plot, kinda soulmates au, my math is not adding up, not sure yet - Freeform, slight ron bashing, somewhat inspired by another fic but not really, they are just in the characters bc, yes I am projecting onto them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graypevyne/pseuds/Graypevyne
Summary: Lucius wanted to have a backup plan in case something went awry with Voldemort's plan to kill Harry Potter. Somehow this ended up with a frozen-in-his-early-twenties Tom Riddle, a society of Dark wizards deep in a forest, and his son soulmates with a former Dark Lord.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Because He Said So

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not associated with JK Rowling or her works. I do not own Harry Potter, The Wizarding World, or copyrighted associations with the series. This is purely for self-indulgence and I make no money off of this.

Voldemort looks up at the knock on the door. “Yes, Lucius, come in.” The Lord says to empty air. The door opens, showing a slim man with waist-length platinum blonde hair. He was clad in dark grey robes with a cutout in the back and billowing folds.

“My Lord, I have come to you seeking approval for a plan of mine,” The man says as he bows deeply at the waist. “I would like a way to guarantee you are able to survive the altercation with the Potters. I would like to ensure the continuation of your cause.”

“Rise, Lucius. It is a good path of thought to travel down. Research it and come back to me with a formulated plan.”

“Of course, My Lord. I have a feeling I will need your horcruxes though.”

Voldemort turned to Lucius, the shock that slipped through cracks quickly masked. “Horcruxes.” he responded flatly.

“Yes, My Lord, horcruxes. I know you have several. I know I was not privy to this information however, I pride myself on being well informed of the comings and goings of everyone around me.” Lucius narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord.

“Do not overstep, Lucius.” Voldemort whispered dangerously, a thinly veiled threat allowed to flash through his eyes.

Lucius swallowed harshly, betraying his fear. “Yes, My Lord.”

Voldemort nodded at Lucius, who recognized it for the dismissal it was.

“Goodday, My Lord, and may Lady Magic continue to bless you.”

“And you as well, Lucius.”

Lucius smirked as he headed to his private study. The vast majority of the Dark Arts books in his manor were housed in a secret room accessed only through the study. The dark wood of his desk greeted him, the deep mahogany winking at him in the light of the magical lanterns in the corners of the room. He made his way over to the only corner of the room shrouded in shadow, as if the light was sucked up and never spit back out.

“ _Release._ ”

The man made his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, his eyes grew wide with excitement. He absolutely loved researching. Lucius made his way over to the bookcase containing books about soul magic and pulled out one named _Soul Magic: the Light, the Neutral, and the Dark._ He settled in a comfortable plush chair by a fire that lit once he sat down. He was unable to get lost in the reading because of the hassle his hair was. He tied the majority up before braiding it as he read, short strands falling back to frame his face. He sighed, knowing they would not tie back and continued to read far into the night.

Excerpt from Soul Magic: the Light, the Neutral, and the Dark

_Soul magic is an incredibly complex subject to broach. There are many different opinions on the matter. However, there is but one true, proven fact: souls are never to be messed with, no matter the magic type used to play with them._

_Soul magic consists of two things. A living soul and the type of magic used on the soul. If the magic used is light magic, the risk of the soul-owner’s sanity is less. If the magic used is neutral, the risk is significantly increased. Finally, if the magic used is dark, the soul-owner’s very sense of self, not just their sanity, is at risk. There are rare cases where dark magic users pull out unscathed but none of these are documented._

_Be careful if attempting any of the spells in this book, regardless of magic classification. The risks, though varied per classification, are very real._

It had been days since Lucius had last talked to Voldemort. He was holed up in his private library researching and figuring out his plan and all the backlash and risks it entailed. After this last day, however, he appeared to have finally made a breakthrough and made a plan he thought to surely work and lower the risk of the Dark Lord losing himself. _Well, anymore than he already has,_ Lucius mused to himself before knocking on the door to the overlord’s study.

“Come in.” Voldemort called. Lucius smirked as he walked in and bowed to his Lord.

“I have found something, my Lord.”

“Speak, Lucius.” He demanded impatiently.

“If we gather all of your horcruxes together, I can perform a ritual that will form a second body - a second you, if you will.”

Voldemort let out a high, cold laugh. “Yes, yes, I think this shall work.”

Lucius still had the smirk on his face. _If the Potters can successfully avoid being killed, I can bring the whole of Voldemort’s soul together and we will have a real leader again._ Hope is dangerous and one should be cautious when dealing with it, but sometimes, only sometimes, can it save the lives of those around it.

There was finally a break in the wait. Pettigrew was babysitting young Harry on Samhain night while Lily and James were away at a mandatory Order meeting. Voldemort made his way to the warded house, letting the Fidelius charm slip over him like cold water. He shivered and made his way to the door where Pettigrew was waiting.

“Master, w-we have f-finally g-gotten the chance w-we’ve alw-ways w-wanted -” Pettigrew started groveling and shoving his face into the floor as soon as he saw the Dark Lord.

Voldemort scoffed and swept past the cowering man to the second floor. Harry was waiting for him. When he opened the door to the nursery, Harry shuffled about in his sleep, making the men freeze. They didn’t want to wake him up and set off the alarm Lily had placed.

Voldemort turned to Pettigrew and spoke the words to his favorite spell. “Avada Kedavra.” Peter dropped to the ground with a thump, dead. Harry woke up at this, screeching loudly at being awoken from his sleep. The Lord cursed loudly and whipped his body around to face the baby. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” He screamed out and a green light filled the room.

No one knows exactly how it all went down, but when the light was gone, Harry was screaming and crying with a new lightning bolt-shaped cut bleeding across his face and the Dark Lord’s robes were lying, empty, on the floor of the nursery.

At the same time as this was taking place, Lucius was performing his ritual with the rest of the Inner Circle. It was important to him that they get to the right moment in the ritual in case Voldemort died. So, he had Rabastan and Rodolphus gather the ingredients, including blood of a most faithful friend. Of course, a Dark Lord has followers, not mere friends, so they must substitute for friends with his most faithful follower. This means having to deal with Bellatrix. Lucius didn’t want to put himself through such pain and left it up to her husband and his twin.

There were other, more obvious, ingredients, such as all of the man’s horcruxes and enough magic to help these horcruxes make a body. This meant he needed several people to perform the ritual with him so that they could successfully resurrect their Lord. Lucius was putting the finishing touches on the circle when the rest of his invitees arrived.

“Thank you all for coming and assisting me in this most particular endeavor. I have confidence this will work. When it does, please head back to your estates and pack your things. We will be moving to a more secluded area so as to avoid discovery by the Aurors and Ministry officials.”

All of the people present nodded, vowing to help out their fellow Dark wixes when the time arose. Lucius then put his hands out and the circle glowed white. “Now,” he stated with a self-righteous smirk, “Let us begin.”

A mysterious wind picked up around the gathering as they started chanting. Lucius was leading, raising his hands into the air whenever a change in words was coming. They all closed their eyes as the objects in the middle of the circle began to glow, brighter than the circle, as expected. The chanting became louder as a beam of light surrounded the entire circle, eliminating the view one might’ve had to see what was happening inside the circle. It was minutes before the light died down enough for them to open their eyes. When they did, they saw a man floating above the ground, arched slightly.

He had an elegant face, aristocratically sculpted, with dark brown hair and a delicate nose. His form was slight, like one is when they do not eat much. _I’ll have to make sure he eats and keeps a healthy weight._ Lucius thought to himself, making a mental note of it. Finally, the glow left entirely, with the man’s body floating upright and landing on his feet. He opened dark eyes to see eager faces above him, hungrily looking for a shred of sanity and conscious. The surrounding Death Eaters let out a cheer, for the ritual was a success.

Lucius led the man over to a secluded part of the meadow in which they were situated as the Death Eaters started to proclaim their excitement. Loudly (how out of character for supposed Slytherins, eh?). “Do you remember your name and such trivial things?” He asked impatiently.

“Of course. I am Tom Riddle, the soon to be Dark Lord.”

“I, and the… people… over there,” Lucius waved a hand carelessly to the crowd. “Are your followers. We, the Dark community, are planning to move to a secret place in a nearby magical forest so as to not be discovered by the Ministry. You are to be our leader.”

Tom thought it over, not that he needed much thought. Of course I will take it. _Now that my memories of what I have done are coming to me, I shall make sure I lead correctly this time._ He nodded to himself before turning to face Lucius.

“Yes.”


End file.
